narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Statue of the Outer Path
The is a personal summon of Nagato and Madara Uchiha. Appearance The Demonic Statue is a giant, stone creature. When summoned it bursts from the ground, with only its upper torso and arms visible. Its back has a number of rocky protrusions. When it is first summoned by Nagato, the Statue is wearing a blindfold. During subsequent Akatsuki appearances, nine slots for its (normally closed) eyes are present in the blindfold. In these appearances its arms are also bound in shackles and it has a bit in its mouth. When it was fully seen when summoned by Madara, it appears to wear some form of robe, presumably just a design feature, and when seen in his based its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The long protrusion of chakra amplifying metal from when it connected to Nagato is also present coming from its midsection. Role Nagato first summoned the Demonic Statue during his battle with Hanzō and his forces. As soon as it appears it pierced Nagato with a number of Chakra Disruption Blades, causing him to become emaciated, Nagato used it to annihilate Hanzō's men. Years later, Nagato made it the means behind Akatsuki's tailed beast extraction. Nagato summons the statue and the other Akatsuki members then convene and, over a period of three days, extract the tailed beast from its jinchūriki and seal it into the statue. As the sealing nears completion, one of the eyes corresponding to the beast that is being sealed opens. When the sealing begins, the bit falls from the Statue's mouth. Thus far the statue has had the first seven tailed beasts sealed into it. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox must be sealed into it last, or else the Statue will be destroyed. After Nagato's death, Madara Uchiha indicates that Nagato was just a pawn that the Demonic Statue had been synchronized with. He states he would like Sasuke Uchiha to be Nagato's replacement, but decided to wait until Sasuke was easier to manipulate. With Sasuke not ready to sync with the statue during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Madara summons it on the battlefield to "steal a substitute". When not in use, the Statue is kept at Mountains' Graveyard. It sits upon a lotus flower that grows from a copy of Hashirama Senju. The flower links the Statue to an underground cavern, where Madara uses the tailed beasts' chakra stored in the Statue to create clones of white Zetsu.Naruto chapter 512, page 14 Abilities The Statue is able to emit dragon-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these dragons come into contact with ordinary humans, the humans' souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When these dragons surround a jinchūriki or a tailed beast, the tailed beast's chakra is gathered to the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use. Nagato wanted to use these beasts to create a weapon that could destroy a country. Madara wants to reassemble them into the Ten-Tailed Beast. It was also durable enough to take one of Chōji Akimichi's Butterfly Bullet Bombing punches without even being pushed back, stop Kitsuchi's Earth Release: Mountain Smash just by outstretching its arms, and could send shock waves that could devastate an entire battlefield. From the protrusions on its back it can launch energy blasts. References